I like you, not him!
by Dinosawk
Summary: The boys of the master course are planning a party but Syo plans to confess to the cheerful red head of the group What happens when his feelings change and he notices he loves somebody else ? (Slight OtoyaXTokiya) I don't own Uta Pri!


6pm in the master course dorms, most people were eating dinner or in the front room planning their big party for Saturday to celebrate STARISH's winning of the UTA PRI award. Yet Syo was sitting in his dorm thinking about how to confess to the guy he thought he loved, Ittoki Otoya. The cheerful redhead. The I of STARISH. One of Syo's best friends. "Okay." Syo spoke quietly to himself. "How the hell am I gonna do this..? Otogoni zenkai! I can't... Maybe just confessing would be best..? Okay! I'll take him outside, tell him and probably get rejected... Be optimistic Syo! Maybe he likes me too? Hopefully!" The door to the dorm opened silently and inside walked Syo's strict senpai, Ai. "Okay! I can do this!" Syo said to himself and Ai climbed up a few of the ladders to Syo's bunk.

"Do what shortie?" He asked, clearly attempting to annoy Syo.

"N-nothing! And don't call me short!"

"But you are."

"I'm older than you!"

"I'm still taller."

"Oh shut it senpai!"

"You still mustn't know how to respect me. Maybe I should add to your schedule."

"Don't! I'm sorry okay!"

"Good." Ai smiled at Syo and a small heat rushed to Syo's cheeks. Ai got down from the ladder and Syo flopped onto his bed again. Why the hell am I blushing..? It's not like I like Ai. He's an idiot.' He thought to himself, before working on lyrics to a new song. The next day, Syo had early morning practice with Otoya and Masato since everyone else was busy. After falls, fails and a lot of blushing, Syo made it through. "Syo-kuunn~!" Syo turned to look behind him whilst he was walking down the corridor and Otoya was running toward him, waving. "Whats up?"

"Nothing! You getting dinner now!?" Syo nodded. "Okay, I'll go with you!" Whilst they ate, they came across many different topics like songs, dances, the party and their love lives. "So Syo, do you have anyone you like~?" Otoya teased.

"I-I do..."

"Who? Who!?"

"Like I'd tell you! You'd spread it round, you really can't keep secrets!" Syo blushed and Otoya pouted.

"Fine. I think it's your senpai~ Everyone's seen how you act around him~!"

"What the hell!? I don't like Ai! He's an idiot!"

"Nacchan said he saw you lying in your bed blushing after you spoke to Ai-senpai yesterday!"

"I wasn't! It was his fault! He kept calling me small again!"

"Syoo! You know its truee~!"

"It's not!" Syo pouted and finished his food quickly. The next day was the party so everyone finished early to help set things up. Syo was trying to put up a banner but couldn't reach; he didn't want to ask for help so he stood struggling. "Shortie, you can't even put up a banner." Ai said whilst grabbing the banner, standing directly behind Syo and pinning it to the wall.

"I could of done that." Syo snapped, his face red from the contact.

"Whatever." Ai left straight away and Syo turned to see Otoya looking his way and smiling brightly at what he just saw. Syo's thoughts then wondered to Otoya again. 'Oh crap, I'm telling him tonight! Am I ready!? Can I even do this..?' Soon after everybody left the room to change.

"So Syo, what were you planning to do tonight?" Ai asked as they were waiting for Natsuki to change.

"How do you know!?"

"I heard most the other night, confessing to somebody?"

"None of your business."

"Could it be love?"

"Even if it was I wouldn't tell you!"

"So it is?"

"Yeah." "

As idols were forbidden to love so if its Nanami, don't go telling her and get yourself fired."

"It's not Nanami..."

"Tomochika?" Syo shook his head. "A male?" Syo nodded. Ai didn't know why but he strangely felt happy after seeing Syo nod at that question. "That is allowed. May I ask who?" Syo sat mentally arguing with himself whether to tell Ai or not but he decided to.

"O-Otoya..." Ai suddenly felt anger toward the red head, he leant forward on his chair, clenching at his chest. Syo panicked. "Ai!? Ai! Are you okay!?"

"I am, my system cannot process so many new emotions..." He looked up to Syo and smiled, this made Syo blush again. Natsuki came out of the bathroom shortly after that and Ai went to change. "Syo-Chan! You can confess to Ai-senpai at the party!"

"What!? I don't like Ai! Why do none of you listen!?"

"Syo-Chan you can't deny it~!"

"I. Don't. Like. Ai!" Syo shouted before storming out of their room. He ran into one if the practice rooms close to the room where they were holding the party. He leant against a wall and slowly slipped down. 'Why don't any of them believe me? Ai's my senpai and I like Otoya... Tonight I prove that... But I wonder if Ai's okay, he almost broke down...' Syo stayed there until he heard people going onto the party. 'They forgot about me huh..?' He stood for a little longer until somebody walked into the dark room. "Syo. I know you're in here." A robotic voice spoke as they flicked the light switch. When the room lit, Syo could see Ai. "What are you doing in here? Come to the party?" Ai said getting slowly closer to Syo.

"Yeah, I'll come later. You better go before they accuse us of doing stuff."

"Doing stuff?" Ai repeated, confused.

"Yeah. They think I like you, they'll probably be making up stories like we kissed or did it." Syo blushed at what he said.

"Did it?" Ai repeated once again.

"God senpai. Had sex." once Syo said that, Ai's face was on fire.

"T-that would not happen. I-I'm leaving!" Ai went to walk out of the door as Syo sprung up and grabbed his sleeve.

"Ai, are you okay?"

"C-cant process emotions... W-what is this I'm feeling..?" Ai avoided Syo's eyes but Syo looked straight at him.

"You're all red, probably embarrassment..." Syo glanced to Ai's eyes.

"Please don't look at me like that, y-you're making It worse.." Ai pulled his sleeve from Syo's hand and went into the party, red faced. Syo sat in the other room confused at what just happened and red faced himself. He decided to go into the party soon after, his face still red. "Oooh Syo-kun~ Where have you been, Ai-senpai only came in a minute ago too~" Otoya teased as Syo walked through the door.

"Nothing happened if that's what you're thinking."

"But you wanted it too~!" Ai's face flushed red again.

"No." Syo answered sharply and looked to Ai who was still blushing. Later on, Syo decided it was time to tell Otoya and went looking for him. 'I can do this!' He began walking towards the back of the room where Ren told him he was. After getting through the crowd he stopped and stared at the sight before him. His best friend and secret crush was kissing his blue haired roommate, Tokiya. Syo stood not sure what to do until he felt a tear run free from his eye. He decided to get out and hopefully not be found. He ran to his dorm and collapsed onto the sofa. He lay there, the tears not stopping. Soon after, Ai ran into the dorm shouting Syo's name. "I found you" he stopped when he saw Syo collapsed. "You saw them, didn't you?" Ai said coldly. Syo only nodded, more tears falling. "Are you okay..?"

"D-do I look okay!? He loves somebody else, I've just gotta be a man and get over it!" Syo sobbed more until Ai couldn't take it anymore and ran over to hold Syo. Syo blushed deep red yet hugged back. "T-thank you...But why do you care?" Ai felt heat rush to his cheeks and couldn't get any words out. "Ai?" He hugged closer to Syo and stayed quiet. "Oi senpai!"

"I-i-I'm sorry... I-I don't k-know what's w-wrong with me..." Syo pushed Ai away from his hug, tears still flowing down his face.

"You're embarrassed again..."

"Why..? I feel comfortable with you, why would I be embarrassed?" Syo rubbed at his eyes leaving the tear stains on his flushed cheeks.

"Ai... W-what do you feel about me?"

"You're annoying, a midget yet somehow I feel I must protect you... See, you can't even clear your tears properly." Ai wiped away the stains on Syo's cheeks and left his hand on Syo's face, looking into his eyes.

"Hey. Senpai." Ai ignored him. "Ai... Do you like me..?" Ai hit realization if what he was doing and what Syo said, he immediately pulled his hand away, blushed and moved away from Syo.

"My data fits perfectly of that of somebody in love..." He stared to the ground avoiding eye contact with Syo. "Nothing good can come of this. You love Otoya." Syo stared at Ai and began to blush bright red.

"But he doesn't love me... It was a stupid crush and I have to get over it..." Ai looked up at Syo confused.

"What are you saying..?"

"I'm saying that maybe this could work..."

"You love Otoya."

"It was a crush okay!? Nothing serious, it never would have worked out anyway he knew I liked you!" The room fell silent. "Did I say that..? I didn't mean too... Just... I'll think about it, I'm messed up..." Ai looked at Syo both confused and with pity.

"Your heath is my first priority. Get some sleep midget..." Ai stood up, patted syo on the head and left the room. Syo slid over to his bed, not bothering to change; he climbed the ladders and almost immediately fell asleep. The next few weeks he spent thinking, not once about Otoya. 'Ai won't leave my head... He's acting the exact same way as before...' Whilst thinking... He fit together how he acted around Ai, the amount of people that thought he liked him and how defensive he was over it. He eventually came to the conclusion that he loved Ai and Otoya was a stupid crush. Two weeks after the party Syo and Ai had one on one practice in the morning yet Syo thought Ai was avoiding him therefore he tried to confide in his roommate. "Natsuki." Syo said whilst Ai was out.

"Yes Syo-Chan?" He replied happily.

"A-about senpai..." Natsuki smiled, already knowing what Syo was about to say. "I have one on one with him tomorrow but I think he's avoiding me..."

"He isn't Syo-Chan! Just talk to him, then is your chance!"

"Okay..." Syo went to bed before Ai came back but couldn't sleep thinking about the day ahead. The next day Syo woke up earlier than Ai and rushed out of the door to compose himself before having to do one on one training with Ai. He ate quickly and by 7am was waiting in the practice room. He sat thinking to himself about what he would say to Ai, how to ask him if he was being avoided and how to tell him he loved him... 40 minutes passed and Ai walked in too see Syo sitting in the corner of the room. "You're early." Ai said emotionlessly.

"You are too..." Syo said quietly. After that silence fell and they both sat silently until they both spoke at the same time. "Are you avoiding me?" Syo blushed and spoke almost inaudibly

"No... I thought you were..."

"No..."

"I can't stop thinking about what happened..."

"Nothing happened between us."

"You said you loved me, Ai! And I'm stupid because now I think I love you too!"

"Y-you loved Otoya..."

"No, it was a crush! I-I love you!" The room fell silent again before Syo stood up from the corner and walked past Ai, attempting to leave. Ai swiftly grabbed Syo's sleeve and pulled him into a kiss, it didn't last long before Ai pulled away to look at Syo. "I love you..." Ai whispered in Syo's ear.

"You finally believe me?"

"I may need some convincing~" Ai smirked.

"Well maybe..." Syo pulled Ai into a kiss, his tongue immediately entering and exploring every part it could reach. Ai kissed back their tongues dancing and fighting for dominance. Syo pulled back. "You believe me now~?" Ai smirked and nodded. "Good~ I love you..."

"I love you too but we still have to practice..."


End file.
